scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday (1977)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1977 Disney film, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Piglet - Woody Woodpecker *Tigger - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Eeyore - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Owl - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gopher - Droopy *Rabbit - The Pink Panther *Kanga - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) *Roo - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Christopher Robin - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Wolves (Storks) and Octopus (Penguins of Madaagscar) Secnes *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 1 - Our Story Begins *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 2 - Zak's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 3 - Rumbly In My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 4 - Zak vists Misha *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 5 - Zak's Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 6 - Lunch at Pink Panther's/Zak Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 7 - Zak and Daffy Duck meet Droopy *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 9 - Don't Feed the Boy! *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 10 - Zak Saturday Will Soo Be Free *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 12 - Zak Visits Woody Woodpecker *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 13 - Tea Time with Daffy Duck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 14 - Zak Meets Kevin Whitney *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 15 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 16 - “The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down” *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 17 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 18 - Woody Woodpecker Gives his Home to Daffy Duck *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 19 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 20 - The Pink Panther's Meets *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 21 - The Plan Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 22 - The Pink Panther Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 23 - Kevin Whitney's Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 24 - Kevin Whitney Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunter *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 25 - Kevin Whitney is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 26 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips used *The Secret Saturdays *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV series) *Krypto the Superdog *Teacher's Pet *Teacher's Pet (2004 film) *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Droopy *Tom and Jerry Kids *Droopy, Master Detective *Tom and Jerry Tales *The Pink Panther *Pink Panther and Sons *The Pink Panther (1993 TV series) *Pink Panther and Pals *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe of the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time (TV series) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Chuck's Choice *Storks *Penguins of Madagascar Gallery Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Winnie the Pooh Woody Woodpecker.png|Woody Woodpecker as Piglet Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Tigger Mr. Jolly.png|Mr. Jolly as Eeyore DaffyHoldSign.jpg|Daffy Duck as Owl Droopy.png|Droopy as Gopher Pink Panther.jpg|The Pink Panther as Rabbit Petrie's_Mother.jpg|Petrie's Mother as Kanga Petrie.png|Petrie as Roo Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Christopher Robin Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs